Talk:Daniel Wales
Choice Only Death Next to Daniel's Date of Death, it should say"Choice Only" because technically, it's not mandatory to kill Daniel to proceed...As long as you know the code, you can simply walk through the door and skip the Pink Pearl part of the level (Believe me, I've tried it). Also, Daniel's DOD is 1968 while Simon's is 1969 (Just one of many other inconsistencies on this site). Can anyone confirm which year the game actually takes place? Ant423 16:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :The time the game takes place is a bit uncertain. The opening cinematic of the game makes it seem like it is New Year's eve 10 years after the Kashmir riot... in which case it could be 1968 or 1969. Or, according to the SITS timeline, it would definitely be 1969, because it had to have happened after Mark Meltzer came to Rapture... My personal opinion is that it is 1969, but MeLovGamng is the one who has put 1968 in some places. You could talk to him about it. ::For the "player choice" thing; in the storyline there is no way Delta could have obtained the code without killing Daniel. Someone who has played the game before or looked on the internet would know the code, but the only canon way for Delta to proceed is to kill him. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Has it been confirmed that the code even works without killing him? The whole sequence after entering the code is "He killed Danial, Simons!" Gardimuer suggested that it could just count as lying, but I'm still a bit wary about the sequence. Maybe it's different when you don't kill him, if it does work? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 18:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, I've tried it. The code works no matter what, but I can't remember if Simon still says you killed Daniel, but I'm pretty sure he does since the game "expects" you to kill Daniel to proceed. You still get attacked by splicers and everything, and you still have to fight Simon, so the only thing that changes really is that you Daniel lives and the Pink Pearl remains enexplored. Oh, and good point Gardimuer. Ant423 18:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ::It's a silly discussion, since The Pink Pearl gets flooded shortly afterwards anyway. While in theory Delta could trial and error the code to Plaza Hedone, Daniel Wales would still die. Sledgehammerx 19:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::OR he had a way out of that building complex (passages to nearby buildings, hidden sub, even a diving suit and the BD tonic to use them, etc..) and decided to leave. Testxyz (talk) 10:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Daniel Wales dies no matter what. Canon: Daniel Wales died, case closed. ::Non-canon, you can skip the entire killing of him. But he still dies, because the player still killed him. Your basically glitching the game/speed-running it in a way if you decide to enter the code into the door without killing him, he basically auto dies as if the player killed him right then and there. Pictures Here are some images taken after exploiting Console Commands. I didn't think any of these belonged on the main page's gallery, since most are redundant, but these offer a good look at Daniel's model. Daniel_Wales-Top_o'_the_Morning.png|''Daniel Wales tips his hat to you.'' Daniel Wales-Takin' Care of Business.png|''A brutal assault.'' Daniel Wales-Dapper Dan.png|''Daniel is two-faced'' Unownshipper (talk) 09:21, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :I really enjoy these pictures, and I'm wondering if the first image would be an even better alternate for the infobox, I think the tip of the hat is more unique to the previous pose. :--Shacob (talk) 11:16, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::The landscape framing is wrong for an infobox image, but I can get a new image of him in that pose. I'm sure it's obvious but just to be clear, when Daniel is at the end of the hall (after dealing with the enemies in his room), he's in the "painting" pose. You see a few other Splicers in this animation like a Lady Smith in Journey to the Surface and a Baby Jane in Therapy wing. This means it's important to be in the right position/angle to make it look like he's tipping his hat. ::Unownshipper (talk) 20:28, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I've replaced the infobox picture. It's pretty close to the one you mentioned, but still new nonetheless. The more I thought about it, the more I agreed that it is good to have a really eye-catching infobox image and allow other pics on the page be used to showcase the model, so I'm happy with this choice. :::Unownshipper (talk) 06:16, June 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::It indeed looks great! Good work! ::::--Shacob (talk) 12:15, June 20, 2017 (UTC)